


Dragon d'honneur et Princesse tisserande

by malurette



Series: Dragon et Princesse [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Names, One Shot Collection, Rain, School Uniforms, Symbolism, Unrequited, bit of weirdness, red bean paste
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de courts one-shots et mini-fics sur Tatsuki et Orihime, couplesques ou gen. 1er volet : Un conte de fées. 2ème : Une visite à Grand Frère. 3ème : Happy Rain. 4ème : Désir. 5ème : De la pâte de haricots. 6ème : Le chant de la pluie. 7ème : Un monde dans une ampoule. 8ème: Facteur de distraction. 9ème: Non, Tatsuki n'est pas jalouse de l'amour qu'Orihime porte à Ichigo. 10ème : Intelligence et maturité. 11ème : La symbolique des noms ? 12ème : Nouvelle année, nouvelle apparence.<br/>13ème : 10 émotions. <br/>14ème : Des bouts cassés. <br/>15ème : Une surprise. <br/>16ème : <i>I want my beloved to be happy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un conte de fées (sans fées)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime invente un conte de fées pour Tatsuki où il est question de princesses et de dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il n'était pas cette fois...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach / Contes de fées  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki et Inoue Orihime // Un dragon et une princesse  
>  **Genre :** conte de fées un p'tit peu parti en vrille  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "même pas vrai" + contrainte accessoire "Univers Alternatif" pour 31_jours (15 juin '06)  
> fic classée deuxième ex-aequo pour le mois de juin  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** non applicable  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200

(Tu as vu ça, Tatsuki, dans tous les contes, la princesse finit avec un chevalier et jamais avec un dragon. C’est pas juste !  
Bah, ce ne sont que des contes.  
Mais c’est pas une raison ! c’est même pas vrai, que les dragons sont méchants !  
Euh, dans les contes, si… ils aiment les trésors et se fichent du sens des valeurs des humains, ça suffit à les cataloguer comme méchants pour les personnages de conte.  
C’est injuste !  
Ce ne sont que des contes, je te dis, c’est pas grave…  
Mais si ! Attends, tu vas voir…)

\---

  
Il était une fois un dragon de contes de fées. Il n’y aura peut-être pas de fée dans son histoire, mais comme il y a déjà un dragon et qu’il y aura sûrement une princesse, on va dire que c’est quand même un conte de fées.

Le dragon était très, très fort. Il était aussi très courageux et il avait un grand sens de l’honneur. Mais comme il se battait souvent pour des raisons que les humains ne comprenaient pas, on ne disait pas de lui qu’il était très gentil alors qu’en fait, il n’était pourtant pas méchant.

Un jour, volant près des humains, il aperçut une très jolie jeune fille dans la cour d’un château. Elle n’avait pas les cheveux d’or d’une princesse de conte occidental, ni les cheveux de jais d’une princesse orientale. Mais elle était vraiment très, très jolie, avec de longs cheveux brun roux, couleur des feuilles d’automne ou bien de caramel au beurre salé.

Le dragon s’aperçut alors qu’il était très, très seul depuis toujours et qu’il s’ennuyait, alors il plongea vers le sol et attrapa la jeune fille et repartit aussitôt dans le ciel, volant à tire-d’aile.

Il ramena la jeune fille dans son repère secret et l’y installa. Il fit très attention à elle et s’en occupa bien.  
Oh bien sûr, peut-être qu’au début, la jeune fille a été un peu embêtée de se faire enlever comme ça par le dragon, mais comme il était très gentil avec elle, elle ne s’en formalisa finalement pas trop. Et comme elle n’aimait pas l’idée du pauvre dragon tout seul dans sa grande montagne, elle décida de rester près de lui. Elle aurait vraiment détesté le voir triste. Surtout si c’était sa faute parce qu’elle serait partie.  
Elle se proposa même pour faire la cuisine. Ça se passe souvent comme ça dans les contes de fées. Et puis qui sait, il l’avait trouvée dans la cour du château, peut-être que ça n’était pas réellement une princesse, mais juste une fille ordinaire qui passait par là ?

Enfin bon, pendant que la jeune fille inventait des repas fantaisistes avec ce qu’elle trouvait dans la cuisine du dragon, au village, il se passait des trucs bizarres.

Les autres humains n’étaient pas du même avis que la princesse. Ils avaient vu le dragon enlever la jeune fille sans demander et l’emporter tout au fond d’une caverne. Ils pensèrent qu’il comptait la forcer à devenir son épouse, ou bien la dévorer, ou la garder prisonnière dans une grande salle au trésor, habillée d’un bikini orné de sequins et attachée par de grosses chaînes.

Ils se rassemblèrent en bande nombreuse et s’armèrent de gourdins et d’arcs et demandèrent de l’aide à un chevalier qui avait l’habitude de tuer des monstres, et des gens des villages voisins aussi, et se mirent en route sur les traces du dragon.

Arrivés à l’entrée de la grotte, ils commencèrent à jeter des torches enflammées dedans et à tirer leurs flèches.  
Heureusement, la carapace d’un dragon c’est très dur, et il faut beaucoup plus qu’un peu de feu pour l’embêter.  
Seulement, la fumée c’était quand même mauvais pour la jeune fille, qu’il fit sortir par derrière, là où personne ne viendrait la chercher. Parce que les grottes de dragon ont toujours une sortie de secours que les humains peuvent emprunter.

Puis il sortit lui-même, bien décidé à taper sur ces humains qui dérangeaient se tranquillité alors qu’ils ne leur avait rien fait, et puis qui se mettaient lâchement à tout un village contre un seul dragon !  
Oh, c’est vrai, le dragon était très, très fort, alors ça n’était peut-être pas si lâche que ça, mais bon, attaquer sans préavis, ça c’est sûr que c’était lâche.  
Et puis ils avaient presque mis sa nouvelle amie en danger.  
Donc, il allait les écrabouiller.

Mais les villageois étaient vraiment très, très nombreux, avec encore des torches, des piques, des fourches, des cordes, des tas de trucs dont personne ne sait s’ils ont vraiment un nom et qui font très mal, et ils finirent par avoir le dessus.

Heureusement, entre-temps, la princesse avait fait tout le tour de la caverne en courant. Elle se plaça devant son ami dragon pour empêcher les gens de l’embrocher comme un poulet géant.  
Au début, ils refusèrent de croire ce qu’elle disait, qu’il était gentil et qu’il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal. Ils se dirent même que le dragon faisait de la magie et l’avait envoûtée et que s’ils le tuaient, elle reviendrait avec eux.

Sauf qu’elle n’était pas d’accord, pas d’accord du tout. Bon c’est vrai, le dragon l’avait emmenée sans lui demander son avis au début… mais avant de le rencontrer, elle n’avait pas de vrai ami, et ensuite elle avait appris à le connaître et à l’aimer, et elle ne voulait plus en être séparée. Sinon, ils auraient été deux à se retrouver tout tristes tout seuls.  
Mais face à tout le village, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, hein ?

(Bon, ben c’est là qu’on va avoir besoin d’une fée, finalement.)

Heureusement, la princesse n’était pas complètement toute seule pour se battre.  
C’est peut-être à ça qu’on reconnaît les vraies princesses des contes de fées : pas qu’elles sont les filles d’un roi, mais qu’elles ont un quelque chose de spécial. Donné par une marraine-fée, leurs parents… ou leur grand frère. Ou simplement au fond de leur cœur depuis le tout début.

Celle-ci, pour sauver son ami dragon, fit éclore une fleur magique, juste en souhaitant suffisamment fort être capable de le protéger. La fleur magique créa un bouclier entre la princesse et les gens du village, d’autres fleurs magiques soignèrent les blessures du dragon.  
Et finalement, quand les villageois furent un peu calmés, la princesse prit tout son temps pour leur expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Peut-être qu’ils écoutèrent poliment juste parce qu’elle avait une fleur-épée à la main, et que ça coupait très fort et que vraiment, ils préféraient qu’elle ne s’en serve pas…

Bref, au bout du compte, après de longues explications, la princesse finit par les convaincre que tout était pour le mieux, ou du moins à les réduire au silence. Oh, peut-être qu’ils se disaient en fait que c’était une fille trop bizarre et que si elle voulait faire des bêtises et fréquenter d’autres gens bizarres, grand bien lui fasse, eux s’en fichaient ?

N’empêche qu’au final, les villageois jetèrent l’éponge et rentrèrent chez eux, même le chevalier s’en retourna, et ils laissèrent la princesse choisir de faire ce qu’elle voulait avec son dragon préféré, voilà ! et tout le monde vécut heureux jusqu’à la fin.


	2. Une visite à Grand Frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y a qu'Orihime pour savoir transformer un au-revoir en rencontre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une visite à Grand-Frère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié-amour/familial  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "au-revoir" pour 7_liens (set A, #6)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 330

« Tatsuki-chan, ne, je sais bien que la dernière fois il s’est passé des trucs bizarres, mais, tu voudrais bien m’accompagner, dimanche prochain ?  
\- Sûr, toujours. »

Orihime n’attendait que ça pour sauter de joie, s’exclamant que c’est toujours mieux d’être à plusieurs. Tatsuki a le bon sens de demander pour quoi exactement, connaissant son amie, on ne sait jamais dans quoi elle s’embarque. Elle la suivra partout, mais pas sans savoir où tout de même.

« He bien… je me suis dit qu’il faudrait aller dire bonjour à mon grand frère. Ça fait tellement longtemps, peut-être qu’il s’inquiète. Il faut que je lui dise que tout va bien et qu’il peut aller au ciel tranquille. »

Tatsuki n’est pas sûre de bien comprendre.  
« Tu veux dire, aller sur sa tombe ?  
\- He bien oui, lui dire bonjour, donner des nouvelles, faire un peu le ménage, une fois par an ce n’est pas assez, j’ai peur qu’il soit négligé. Ah, et il faudra peut-être lui amener un petit quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir…  
(Ton sourire, se dit Tatsuki, c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux.)  
Tu vois, lui rendre visite. »

Elle avait bien compris. Orihime en parle comme s’il n’était pas au cimetière mais vivait dans le quartier voisin…

« Oui, mais…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Bien sûr que je veux bien t’accompagner, mais est-ce que ça ne devrait être pas aux membres de sa famille, de le faire ? »

Ça ne lui plaît pas de dire ça, pourvu qu’Orihime ne s’imagine pas qu’elle s’en fiche !  
Mais non, Orihime a une toute autre idée sur la question :  
« He bien oui ! c’est bien pour ça que je te demande. »

Tatsuki met un moment à enregistrer cette information. Puis à essayer d’ignorer cette curieuse sensation de chaleur qui se répand sur son cœur. Et reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n’était. Elle n’est pas en train de rougir, n’est-ce pas ?

« Je veux dire, il ne me connaît pas moi.  
\- Ben, je vous présenterai. Il serait temps, non ? »


	3. La pluie fera pousser les fleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pluie qui tombe n'est pas formée des larmes du ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parce que la pluie fait pousser les fleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki/Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "tempête" pour 7_liens (A#3),  
> et "cyclone" pour Shojo_Addict (défi de l'été 2006)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de mille

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait à verse. Des trombes d’eau s’abattaient sur Karakura, fouettées en plus par un vent violent. Ah, les joies de la saison des typhons…

« C’est parti pour bien tomber, aujourd’hui, hein ?  
\- Oui… à la télé ils ont dit que ça se calmerait un peu en milieu de journée…  
\- L’œil de la tempête ?  
\- Oui, et que ça repartirait de plus belle ensuite.  
\- Ça finira cette nuit ?  
\- Ou demain.  
\- Ahlala… quelle tuile ! »

Pas vraiment du goût de tout le monde, bien sûr. Asano, par exemple, se lamentait sur l’inesthétisme total des manteaux de pluie, véritables repoussoirs à filles, mais c’était ça ou finir trempé, et attraper la crève, ce qui réduirait d’autant ses chances. Kojima, lui, en était au contraire satisfait : les filles rencontrées sous un auvent de magasin, cherchant à s’abriter des averses, étaient toujours ravies de partager un coin de parapluie.  
Kurosaki fronçait les sourcils davantage encore qu’à l’accoutumée, apparemment fâché contre toute cette pluie.  
Et Inoue semblait s’en soucier comme d’une guigne, ignorant les pluies diluviennes, si ce n’est pour essayer de danser sous l’averse lors d’une pause. Ce dont Arisawa fit tout son possible pour l’en empêcher.

Avec toute cette pluie, les activités sportives étaient – osons le mot - à l’eau, les clubs tout autant. De nombreux élèves étaient d’une humeur massacrante, arrivant trempés en cours.

« Franchement, ils auraient pu fermer le lycée aujourd’hui !  
\- Ouais… »

À la fin de la journée, le mauvais temps avait redoublé.

« Orihime, dis, tu vis toujours toute seule ?  
\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Ça va aller, avec toute cette pluie ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr !  
\- Sûre ? ça m’embête de te savoir seule, par ce temps… si jamais il arrive un problème… »

Et voilà Inoue perdue dans ses pensées, bouche entr’ouverte, yeux pleins de nuages, rêvant sans nul doute à de grandes vagues, peut-être au Titanic, ou à la pluie qui sépare la Tisserande de son mari ?  
Tatsuki lui toucha le bras, sérieuse.

« Non, vraiment. Chez moi, c’est plus près d’ici. Allez, si jamais tu rentres chez toi, je vais me sentir obligée de te raccompagner. »

C’était fourbe, d’attaquer directement comme ça, Tatsuki le savait, mais il faut ce qu’il faut. Vraiment, elle ne voulait pas savoir Orihime seule dans une maison vide par cette tempête. Et s’il jamais il y avait un dégât chez elle, elle ne pourrait rien y faire en y étant, serait plus embêtée qu’autre chose ; et même en n’y étant pas, il serait toujours temps de s’en occuper en rentrant.

« Mais Tatsuki-chan, non, tu te ferais tremper comme une soupe et tu risquerais d’attraper un rhume terrible !  
\- Ben… »

Ça eut l’air de marcher, au moins.

« Orihime, vraiment, je n’ai pas envie de te laisser seule face à ça. Et ma mère va m’engueuler, en plus. »

Ah oui, Mme Arisawa, un peu trop protectrice envers la meilleure amie de sa fille…

« Mon uniforme de rechange est chez moi…  
\- On peut laver le tien ce soir si tu veux, il aura tout le temps de sécher dans la nuit. Je te prête un pyjama et des affaires de toilette ?  
\- Bon, d’accord. »

Et le sourire d’Orihime fit comme un soleil devant les fenêtres où ruisselait à torrents l’eau du ciel.

Le temps qu’elles rentrent, évidemment, malgré le parapluie, les coupe-vent, elles étaient bonnes à essorer ; les beaux cheveux d’Orihime collaient à son visage, à ses épaules.

Mme Arisawa s’empressa de leur préparer un thé bien chaud pendant que les deux jeunes filles filaient à la salle de bain prendre une douche chaude, se sécher, se changer.

Elles le sirotèrent ensuite avec reconnaissance, blotties l’une contre l’autre sous le kotatsu, les mains enserrant soigneusement leurs tasses, pour en recueillir toute la chaleur.  
Les cheveux d’Orihime étaient juste un peu humides, méticuleusement démêlés, sentant le shampooing aux fruits. Quelque chose qui évoquait les beaux jours d’été, qui faisait oublier la pluie, le vent, le froid.

« Ne, Tatsuki-chan ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Au prochain typhon, c’est toi qui viendra chez moi ?  
\- Euh… »

Est-ce bien prudent, se demanda-t-elle ?

…mais après tout, ça ne devait pas être pire chez Orihime que chez elle ; malgré toutes les réticences qu’elle pouvait avoir, elle devait bien reconnaître que ce qui l’inquiétait, ce n’était pas l’appartement d’Orihime en lui-même, juste le fait qu’elle y soit seule.

« Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Oui ! »

Orihime prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant d’échafauder des plans pour cette éventuelle prochaine fois :

« On pourra se raconter des histoires qui font peur, et je te ferai de la grenadine.  
\- De la grenadine ? » demanda Tatsuki, interloquée, considérant la tasse de thé brûlant entre ses mains.

« Oui, deux centimètres de sirop, et le reste d’eau chaude comme pour le thé. Tu verras, il n’y a rien de tel pour se réchauffer ! »

Tatsuki marqua un temps de pause, essayant d’imaginer ça. Pendant ce temps, Orihime eut un court instant d’hésitation :  
« Euh, le thé de ta maman est très bon et c’est très bien pour se réchauffer aussi, et le chocolat chaud aussi ça serait bien, tu sais. Mais la grenadine en plus c’est sucré, ça a goût de fruit, on se croirait en été quand on en boit, et chaud c’est délicieux ! »

Tiens, exactement ce que Tatsuki se disait à propos de son amie elle-même.

« Oui… si tu le dis, pourquoi pas ? »

Le monde peut trembler sur ses bases, se noyer sous la pluie, la loufoquerie d’Orihime ne changerait pas pour autant. Et Tatsuki serait toujours prête à se laisser tenter, justement. Si le monde joue à mettre la mer dans le ciel, le ciel par terre, pourquoi ne pas essayer la grenadine chaude et toutes les douceurs qu’Orihime pourra lui proposer ?


	4. Papillons nocturnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand passer une nuit ensemble commence à perdre de son innocence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Papillons nocturnes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki/Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "désir" pour 7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

Ça faisait longtemps qu’elles n’avaient plus dormi ensemble. À l’époque du collège, elles allaient souvent dormir l’une chez l’autre ; plus souvent Orihime chez Tatsuki que l’inverse, c’est vrai, mais quand même. Parce que madame Arisawa insistait pour ne pas embêter la pauvre petite qui devait vivre toute seule, c’était bien d’être amie avec elle et d’être une sœur pour elle, mais qu’il ne fallait pas lui causer des soucis, au contraire. Enfin…  
Ça faisait longtemps que Tatsuki ne s’était pas retrouvée dans le lit d’Orihime. Chez elle, sa mère dépliait un futon. Chez Orihime, elle faisait un peu de place à ses côtés…

Ça l’inquiétait un peu… l’époque du collège était révolue, maintenant, elles n’étaient plus des petites filles…  
Elle se tenait sous les draps, trop raide, trop tendue, bien incapable de pouvoir s’endormir.  
Les cheveux d’Orihime étaient étalés sur l’oreiller, à côté. Dans le noir, elle n’en voyait plus la couleur, mais elle sentait toujours leur parfum, s’inquiétait de toucher leur douceur si elle bougeait.  
Pas que ça lui aurait déplu à elle, justement, de les toucher, mais elle s’inquiétait de ce qu’Orihime en penserait. Peut-être justement parce que ça lui plairait tant, à elle-même, elle en avait un peu peur.

« Tatsuki-chan ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ?  
\- Ben… j’ai un peu de mal, ces derniers temps… »

Orihime se redressa sur l’oreiller.

« J’en étais sûre ! ce sont ces championnats je parie, ils te rendent toute nerveuse !  
\- Euh…  
\- Si je te massais, tu serais peut-être plus détendue ?  
\- Tu… tu crois ?  
\- Mais oui ! »

Orihime était si convaincue, que Tatsuki se laissa faire. Même si l’idée de mains de son amie sur son corps l’affolait encore plus que ses cheveux près de son visage… elle obéit, enleva son tee-shirt.  
Aussitôt, le contact de l’air sur sa peau nue la gêna, la faisant douter du bien-fondé de cette idée : elle ne devrait pas faire ça, elle ne devrait pas…  
Mais tout de suite après, les mains tièdes d’Orihime se posèrent sur son dos, et Tatsuki oublia tout ce à quoi elle pensait juste avant.

Orihime n’était pas experte kiné, bien sûr, mais ses mains savaient caresser et chasser les tensions, comme par magie, par simple contact.  
Plusieurs minutes durant, ses mains se promenèrent sur la peau de Tatsuki. Sous ses doigts naissaient des papillons tièdes qui voletaient là où elle l’avait touchée et aussi là où elle ne la touchait pas encore.

Quand elle eut fini, quand elle fut sûre d’avoir tout bien soigné, sans avoir oublié le moindre centimètre-carré, quand Tatsuki renfila son tee-shirt, l’esprit embrouillé, Orihime sourit à son amie.

« Ça va aller maintenant ?  
\- Oui. Oui, merci…  
\- Bonne nuit, alors.  
\- Bonne nuit… »

Orihime se pencha vers Tatsuki pour le bisou du soir, comme quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Et Tatsuki se laissa faire.  
Après tout, elle avait dû se monter la tête, ça n’avait pas tellement changé !

Et elle se recoucha rassérénée, certaine qu’elle pouvait maintenant s’endormir sans crainte, et que si dans la nuit, elle bougeait et touchait Orihime, he bien ça serait juste le hasard des rêves et ça ne gênerait absolument personne.  
Elle espéra même que ça arriverait effectivement.


	5. Pour une livre d'anko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et une livre de pâte de haricots rouges sucrée, une !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour une livre d' _anko_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki et Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu loufoque  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "livre" pour 7_liens (A#4)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 et des brouettes

Il y a un truc qui ne change jamais avec Orihime, quand elle fait ses courses. Systématiquement, elle prend une livre de pâte de haricots rouges sucrée. Qu’il côtoie dans son panier poireaux et beurre, pommes de terre et carottes, ou riz et chocolat, le demi-kilo d'anko est toujours là.  
Là où Ichigo vous dira sans doute qu’il ne veut pas savoir ce qu’elle compte faire avec, Tatsuki, elle, s’y intéresse au contraire de près. Les excentricités de son amie ne cessent de l’étonner.

À une époque, elle a bien tenté de lui faire admettre les bases d’une cuisine plus conventionnelle et de surveiller de près son panier de courses, mais elle a fini par y renoncer. C’était peine perdue. Impossible de faire entendre « raison » à Orihime, et puis de toute façon, qui le voudrait vraiment ? tout le monde, même Chizuru (et Tatsuki, bien malgré elle, grince un peu des dents à cette idée), est d’accord pour reconnaître qu’elle est mignonne ainsi.

Orihime a sa propre raison et sa propre logique. Inutile de chercher à les comprendre, et il ne faudrait surtout pas chercher à les contrarier, ça serait trop dommage. Il suffit de l’accepter telle qu’elle est.

Et après, ce que justement peu de monde à part Arisawa Tatsuki, sait, c’est qu’aussi loufoque qu’elle paraisse au premier abord, la cuisine d’Orihime est absolument délicieuse.


	6. Le chant de la pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous la pluie qui caresse les corps et leurs coeurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le chant de la pluie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "dehors, il pleut" pour 6variations (novembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de mille

Il n’y a qu’Orihime pour se réjouir de la pluie…

« Mais non, intervient Chizuru : regarde un peu son uniforme ! moi aussi j’adore quand il pleut ! aaah, bien sûr ça sera encore mieux quand elle sera allée danser un peu sous la pluie et que sa chemise sera trempée-  
\- Pas question ! rugit Tatsuki sans pour autant pouvoir faire taire Chizuru.  
\- Mais rien que voir comment la fraîcheur de l’air fait ressortir ses- mpff ! »  
Seule solution : la bâillonner. « Ta gueule !  
\- Rhoo, c’que t’es rabat-joie, proteste-t-elle quand elle parvient à se libérer. C’est pas juste : déjà que c’est toi qui rafleras tout si Hime va effectivement danser sous la pluie…  
\- N’importe quoi !  
\- Mais si. Je peux essayer de la tripoter un peu pour la réchauffer, mais si elle s’enrhume c’est toi qui iras la soigner chez elle et qui pourras la voir avec ses jolies joues toutes rouges et ses grands yeux tout brillants et qui te coucheras avec elle pour faire tomber sa fièvre et-  
\- N’importe quoi ! répète Tatsuki, encore plus fort, devant cette envolée.  
\- Orihime a vraiment beaucoup de succès, soupire Michiru sans s’inquiéter de leur dispute. Hein Ryō ?  
\- Mmh. »

Succès ou pas, Orihime regarde juste tomber la pluie par la fenêtre de leur salle de classe, apparemment hypnotisée par le spectacle de l’eau dégringolant du ciel. Mais brusquement, elle fait volte-face, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
« Ne, Tatsuki-chan, tu as vu comme il pleut ?  
\- Oui, Orihime, j’ai vu.  
\- C’est quelque chose de courant, tu sais, fait calmement Ryō.  
\- Mais Tatsuki m’a promis que la prochaine fois qu’il pleuvrait autant, ça serait son tour de venir dormir chez moi, rayonne-t-elle.  
\- Aaaaah, hurla Chizuru avant de se lamenter de plus belle : c’est vraiment, vraiment injuste ! et moi alors ?! Hime, mon tour viendra-t-il un jour ? »  
Alors qu’elle se résigne presque à son triste sort, l’idée lui vient de demander à Tatsuki de la laisser filmer leurs prochains ébats : d’accord, elle n’était pas très féminine, mais ça serait mieux que rien… mal lui en a pris ; la conversation s’arrête là et le sujet de qui dormait chez qui ne sera plus abordé ce jour-là de toute la classe de Première Année, section 3, non plus que l’innocent thème de la pluie qui tombe encore à verse dehors…

Dormir chez Orihime est toujours une aventure. D’abord, il faut que Tatsuki explique à sa mère qu’elle y reste, oui, malgré la pluie, elles ont un exposé à finir. Non, ça ne risque rien, promis. Non, elles ne seraient pas mieux chez les Arisawa : elles auront plus de calme chez Inoue.  
Et puis, il faut y aller. Courir sous la pluie plutôt que s’abriter sous leur parapluie, parce que ça fait tellement plaisir à Orihime qu’elles fassent la course ensemble et avec les gouttes de pluie.

Ensuite, elle n’a pas oublié sa promesse : faire goûter à son amie sa boisson spéciale pour les jours de pluie, la grenadine chaude. (À part que c’est trop sucré, mais ça, elle en a désormais l’habitude, Tatsuki admet que c’est bon, effectivement.)

Et plus encore que le breuvage, entendre Orihime annoncer qu’elle a un tiroir spécial pour elle lui fait encore plus chaud au cœur :  
« Je me suis dit que si tu veux passer à l’improviste, ça t’évitera d’aller jusqu’au convini : regarde, je t’ai choisi une brosse à dents rose, des sous-vêtements de rechange, et je te laisse choisir le pyjama que tu veux parce que là je ne sais pas lequel tu préfères. Va prendra ta douche, pendant que je prépare le repas.  
\- Et toi ? et tu ne veux pas que je t’aide ?  
\- C’est gentil, mais je peux le faire toute seule. Et puis en fait, j’ai envie de cuisiner pour toi aujourd’hui, alors je voudrais le faire seule cette fois. Je prendrai mon bain pendant que ça cuira.  
\- Bon, comme tu préfères. »

C’est là que la grande aventure commence. Ce soir-là, que lui servira Orihime ? quel plat exotique _made in_ son imagination débordante sortira-t-elle ? L’énoncé du menu, à chaque fois, emplit Tatsuki d’appréhension. Elle a beau savoir par expérience que c’est toujours bon même si c’est inattendu, les mélanges d’Orihime surprennent toujours.  
O-nigiri aux fruits, hambāgu (dont elle ne cherche pas à deviner la composition exacte en légumes) et glace maison aux haricots rouges (elle ne se risquera pas non plus à lui demander la recette ; même si c’est délicieux, certaines choses doivent garder le charme de l’inconnu).

Et puis elles parlent, pendant et après le repas, de tout et de rien, des devoirs à finir, des garçons, de leurs amies, de l’école, de films et de musique…

Et la dernière aventure de ce voyage au pays d’Orihime, quand il se fait tard, blotties sous les draps côte à côte, qu’elles n’arrivent plus à maintenir une conversation… Orihime part en monologue et improvise une histoire, dans le noir, alors que Tatsuki sombre lentement dans les brumes du sommeil. Elle s’endort bercée par le son de la voix de son amie qui invente des contes dont elle regrette toujours de ne plus se souvenir au réveil.  
Ce soir-là, accompagnée du chuchotis de l’averse qui tape encore contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle lui parle de ces cordes de pluie qui relient le ciel à la terre, les étoiles aux hommes et les cœurs entre eux.  
Comme chaque fois, Tatsuki se répète chaque mot, fait écho en pensée à cette histoire, tente de l’imprimer dans ses souvenirs. Mais peu à peu, les murmures d’Orihime et de la pluie dehors se fondent en un seul, qui raconte toutes les histoires de la nuit et qui se perd dans le fil de ses rêves.


	7. Un petit monde dans une boule de verre cassée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un pont entre deux berges ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un petit monde dans une boule de verre cassée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** gen/poétique bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "changer une ampoule"  
> activité proposée par Flo_Nelja, pour un mème avec des couples tenus secrets - ici Tatsuki/Orihime (printemps '09)   
> **Notes :** s'inspire un peu de la légende de Tanabata parce que « Orihime »  
>  **Continuité :** début de série, zéro spoil  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

Depuis que Tatsuki la connaît, passer la soirée chez Orihime ça promet souvent d'étranges micro-aventures. Même quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire qu'une ampoule grillée peut mener à une discussion des plus bizarres.

Clic, clic, l'ampoule de la chambre ne réagit plus quand on appuie sur l'interrupteur.

« Tu crois qu'elle est cassée ?  
\- 'Sais pas. Voyons ça. »

Ça demande de grimper sur une chaise pour atteindre le plafonnier et la dévisser :  
« 'ttention c'est chaud, ne te brûle pas et ne tombe pas ! »

Gling, gling, fait l'ampoule quand Tatsuki la secoue près de son oreille.  
« Ouep, elle m'a l'air d'être fichue. »

Il ne faut pas plus que ce geste pour qu'Orihime délaisse les considérations triviales de « comment diagnostique-t-on une panne d'électricité et comment y remédier » :  
« Tu crois qu'on peut écouter la lumière dans une ampoule comme on dit qu'on entend la mer dans un coquillage ?  
\- Pas vraiment. En tout cas, le filament de celle-ci est mort.  
\- Où passe la lumière du coup ? »

Le professeur de physique au lycée répondrait qu'elle cesse simplement de passer. Mais il n'est pas question de physique ici ; Orihime connaît toutes ses leçons par cœur et sait les appliquer, mais là elle préfère donner libre cours à son imagination.

« La lumière passe d'un pic à l'autre par le pont du filament, mais il y en a toujours pour tomber jusqu'à nous. Le filament pourrait être la route d'un autre monde où vit la lumière. Le même que celui des fantômes... Maintenant que sa passerelle est coupée, que devient la lumière prisonnière de l'ampoule ?  
\- Ça serait joli... reconnaît Tatsuki. Mais en attendant il te faut une ampoule neuve, tu sais. Tu ne vas pas passer tes soirées dans le noir.  
\- Y'a des tas de trucs qui vivent dans le noir. Pas forcément méchant comme on croit quand on est petit.  
\- Bien sûr. Tu me raconteras ça quand la lumière sera revenue, Ok ? Tu n'as une ampoule de rechange ?  
\- Ah, non. J'en achèterai demain. »

En attendant, elles finissent la soirée à la lueur de bougies parfumées. Et Orihime, comme promis, invente une histoire sur le noir et la lumière, le monde entre les deux et ses habitants, et les passerelles qui les relient.


	8. Facteur de distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'heure des partiels est venue. Tatsuki lève le nez de sa copie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Facteur de distraction  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Honshō Chizuru ; Tatsuki/Orihime, Chizuru/Orihime  
>  **Genre :** lycéen/un poil de fétichisme  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** avec la participation de Chizuru, que vous pouvez aussi retrouver [dans son propre recueil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/325246/)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~540

L’heure des partiels est venue. Les sujets tombent, amenant la satisfaction de ceux qui sont sûrs de connaître les chapitres concernés, la consternation chez ceux à qui les questions ne disent rien du tout, l’appréhension pour tous qui se demandent s’ils s’en tireront convenablement.

Quelques uns, crayon et nez en l’air, fouillent leur mémoire, cherchent le souvenir d’un cours précis, réfléchissent dur. La plupart sont penchés sur leur copie, le dos cassé, le visage touchant presque la table, écrivant avec application ou grattant furieusement.

Là, Tatsuki fait partie de ceux qui nagent ; le menton dans la main, le stylo griffonnant sur sa feuille de brouillon, elle tâtonne à la recherche d’un détail crucial. Et malgré elle, lâche son essai des yeux pour jeter un œil à ses voisins.

Les cheveux d’Orihime lui tombent en rideau devant le visage quand elle se penche sur la table, s’y étalent même. De temps en temps, s’ils se font trop gênants, elle les rejette dans son dos.

Quand elle se redresse à demi, cherchant une réponse, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche entr’ouverte, Tatsuki a malgré elle une pensée pour Chizuru ; c’est peut-être hypocrite de sa part de la réprimander autant quand elle loue à haute voix la beauté d’Orihime, sous prétexte que la manière dont elle le fait est un manque de respect : ce qu’elle-même imagine en silence est certes plus discret, mais peut-être pas tellement plus noble…

Cependant rapidement, Orihime replonge dans son travail, un coin de langue tiré. Ses cheveux glissent le long de sa nuque, balaient son dos. Elle a un mouvement de l’épaule pour les renvoyer sur le côté et cela expose son cou, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la courbe de la joue.

Elle se penche encore plus et le bout de son nez frôle presque sa copie, une mèche tombe sur sa trousse. Ça semble lui être égal, son stylo court toujours sur le papier.

Puis elle se redresse à nouveau, et son regard croise celui de Tatsuki, l’espace d’un instant. Orihime lui adresse un de ses merveilleux sourires d’encouragement.

C’est là que Tatsuki se reprend ; qu’est-ce qu’elle fait, à rêvasser ? elle est censée plancher sur son devoir, pas contempler son amie avec des yeux de merlan frit !

Malgré tout, en se remettant à travailler, Tatsuki ne peut s’empêcher de se dire qu’elle a de la chance, finalement. D’où elle est, elle voit le profil d’Orihime, cette mèche qui tombe devant son oreille malgré la barrette fétiche, sa main qui écrit, même son visage de trois-quarts par moments.

Mais Chizuru ou Asano, de l’autre côté de la salle, doivent se contenter des cheveux qui cascadent sur son épaule et son bras d’appui, voilant ses traits. Ichigo, lui, est sans doute trop loin derrière pour voir quoi que ce soit. À la limite, Chizuru peut tenter de jeter un œil à sa poitrine, presque entièrement dissimulée par les épaules voûtées, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu’elle se retourne, au moins à demi…

Elle imagine d’ici les commentaires après l’épreuve :

« Mais, ça a été dur, impossible de me concentrer ; Hime, tu es ce qu’on appelle un élément de distraction ! Mais tu es tellement mignonne que je te pardonne. »


	9. Tant qu'à être jalouse ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuki pourrait le jurer : non, elle n'est pas jalouse !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant qu'à être jalouse...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Arisawa Tatsuki -> Inoue Orihime, Orihime -> Ichigo, Chizuru -> Orihime  
>  **Genre :** amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "jalousie" pour 7_liens (A#2)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 480

L’heure de la pause-déjeuner, Orihime l’attendait toujours avec impatience, même quand elle était de service. Elle mettait autant d’ardeur à s’occuper de la salle de classe qu’à sa cuisine.  
Ça laissait un peu de temps à Michiru pour asticoter Tatsuki, sans même s’en apercevoir peut-être, sous le regard indulgent de Ryō. Pour des affaires de cœur bien sûr, les jeunes filles ne savaient donc parler que de cela ?

« Orihime a l’air de beaucoup aimer Kurosaki, hein ?  
\- Ouais…  
\- C’est dommage pour elle, mais il vaudrait mieux qu’il préfère Kuchiki, pourtant.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Ben… »

Oui, se disait Michiru. C’est ce qu’elle pensait. Bien sûr, ça n’était pas à elle de décider du cœur des autres, mais ça serait mieux pour tout le monde, non ?

Et Mahana d'en rajouter :  
« Tu n’es pas… jalouse qu’elle l’aime ? »

La question qui fait mal, petite Tatsuki, même si tu t’y attendais, n’est-ce pas ? ça devait bien tomber un jour ou l’autre, mais…

« Non.  
\- Non ?  
\- Ichigo est quelqu’un de bien. Je le connais depuis l’enfance, c’est un bon copain. Elle serait bien, avec lui.  
\- Mais, toi aussi, tu l’aimes, non ? »

Aimer qui, Ichigo ou Orihime ? poser la question serait s’accuser. Même en ayant l’air de prendre ça à la plaisanterie. Avec Chizuru si proche, ça ne tomberait pas dans l’oreille d’une sourde et elle ne s’en sortirait plus !

« Peut-être… »

Ce dont elle était sûre, c’est que malgré tout, elle n’était pas jalouse d’Ichigo, ça non. D’accord, ça faisait mal de se dire qu’Orihime ne l’aimait sans doute pas comme elle l’aurait souhaité, mais elle n’y pouvait rien.  
Elle avait tourné et retourné le problème, et était arrivée à la conclusion que si Orihime devait finir avec un garçon, autant que ça soit quelqu’un qu’elle-même appréciait et considérait comme un frère.

Ichigo était un bon parti pour Orihime, oui, pas comme certains autres garçons dans cette classe ou même dans le reste du lycée. (Et entre gens bizarres, ils avaient des chances de s’entendre.)  
Elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas, au contraire.

Franchement, autant jalouser Michiru avec qui Orihime échangeait des trucs d’arts plastiques farfelus ! ou Ishida du club de couture. Celui-là, elle s’en fichait, il n’avait aucune chance de lui voler Orihime. Et qui sait, si ça se trouve il n’avait aucune raison de s’intéresser à une fille, surtout avec de gros lolos, en plus !  
(Tatsuki, ma fille, tu es médisante. C’est mal.)

Non, à tout prendre, là où elle se tordait de jalousie, c’est quand elle voyait Chizuru oser tripoter Orihime là où elle-même, avec son statut de meilleure amie, ne pourrait jamais même essayer, se dire qu’elle était peut-être trop proche d’elle pour se permettre ce genre de geste sans risquer de la perdre pour de bon.


	10. De la maturité et de son absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'a des trucs pour lesquels Tatsuki n'a aucune patience ; les préjugés négatifs envers ses amis en font partie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Intelligence versus (im)maturité ?   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, le reste de la classe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** B#2, « sagesse » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Les premiers partiels sont passés, et Tatsuki attend avec impatience l’affichage des résultats. D’abord, bien sûr, pour savoir les siens. Et ensuite, de façon moins avouable... pour voir à quel point Ichigo et Orihime, respectivement, ont cartonné.   
Elle les connaît tous les deux depuis des années, mais ici, en première année de lycée, ça n’est pas le cas de tout le monde, et elle sait quels préjugés leur colle le regard des autres. Avec leurs cheveux trop clairs, trop vifs, et leurs caractères respectifs : renfermé et bagarreur pour lui, trop énergique et excentrique pour elle... ils passent pour un délinquant et une bimbo. Sans cervelle ni l’un ni l’autre, évidemment ! 

On va bien se marrer quand « ils » vont réaliser ce qu’il en est.  
Ichigo est posé et persévérant. Depuis des années il travaille avec une grande régularité pour obtenir d’excellents résultats.   
Orihime fait preuve d’une excellente mémoire et d’une étonnante logique, même si ses raisonnements paraissent fantaisistes. Elle professe un étrange mélange de sagesse et d’une folie douce raffraîchissante. 

Tatsuki qui sait ce qu’il en est déteste que l’on prenne ses amis pour des imbéciles. Eux ne s’en n’énervent même plus ; avec la vie qu’ils ont menée chacun, ils ont compris de puis longtemps qu’il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête pour ce qui n’en mérite pas la peine. Même si c’est injuste qu’on les oblige à réussir mieux que les autres pour avoir la paix, avec un peu de motivation ça n’est pas si difficile. Ils sont capables de ne pas se laisser affecter par ce genre-là d’imbéciles, somme toute innoffensifs et savent réserver leur colère pour des sujets autrement plus importants : en un sens, ils sont bien plus sages qu’elle.

(Mais comme cette sagesse-là atteint rarement ceux qu’elle devrait, elle prend sur elle de le mettre en évidence pour les autres. En tant que déléguée de classe, elle a tout à fait le droit de faire remarquer aux élèves moins bons qu’ils doivent faire plus d’efforts. Pour les encourager. En tant qu’amie vengeresse, hum... non, elle ne va quand même pas se moquer _exprès_. Mais elle n’en pense pas moins !)


	11. Un dragon et Tanabata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crois-tu que les noms soient prédestinés ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si on ajoutait un dragon à Tanabata...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Orihime  & Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** B#3, « destin » pour 7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

« Crois-tu que les noms soient prédestinés ? » demande un jour Orihime. Elles viennent de remplir un formulaire plein de données officielles et elle contemple sur le papier les traits qui composent son identité. Difficile de s’y reconnaître...

« Que tu sois une princesse séparée de son mari avec quelques jours par an seulement pour vous voir... Non je n’y crois pas. »  
Plus exactement Tatsuki ne veut pas y croire. C’est une jolie légende mais dans la réalité ça serait trop dur, trop triste à vivre. Et puis, personnellement, elle s’en méfie. Parce que...  
« Moi je n’aime pas mon nom.   
\- Il sonne bien pourtant.  
\- Mais il est moche à l’écrit. Le sens de l’honneur, ça va bien quand on se bat selon les règles du dojo. Mais dans la vraie vie... »  
Dans la vraie vie une fois encore les choses sont toujours moins belles. Dans la vraie vie, le pragmatisme accomplit plus de choses que le code de l’honneur. 

Orihime n’envisage pas cet aspect des choses et préfère rêver à l’autre idéogramme :  
« Mais un dragon au moins c’est toujours quelque chose de bien, » assure-t-elle.  
Dans les légendes les dragons peuvent offrir bénédiction et protection et ils pourraient même servir de pont pour que deux amoureux séparés se rejoignent. Deux _autres_ amoureux, et les princesses épousent rarement les dragons. Il existe une variété infinie de façons dont des personnalités différentes peuvent former des relations et il y a plusieurs manières positives bien différentes d’accomplir son destin, après tout.

Tatsuki n’a pas la conviction bulldozer de Chizuru que l’on peut circonvenir l’orientation des gens en étant assez insistante. Elle sait depuis le tout début quel est son rôle : celui d’abri, de soutien, et elle sera un jour forcée de laisser l’avant-scène à quelqu’un d’autre. Les choses sont comme ça...


	12. Mon nouveau Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et des chaussettes interminables !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mon nouveau « moi »  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Inoue Orihime  & Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** affirmation  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** B#1, « uniforme » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : arc _Fullbring_ \-  juste une description du _make-over_ , rien sur le scenario.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 430~

Les voilà maintenant en deuxième année...  
Orihime a désormais assez de confiance en elle pour se démarquer et se mettre en valeur. 

Pour qui la connaît bien, son changement de coiffure en est une preuve. Elle n’abandonnera jamais, jamais, les barrettes de fillette offertes autrefois par son frère, mais elle les porte désormais comme un bijou, agrafées à son col, et non plus dans ses cheveux. Elle a juré il y a plusieurs années déjà que plus jamais elle ne couperait ses cheveux court, elle en assume fièrement la belle couleur cuivrée. Elle s’est néanmoins débarrassée de sa frange enfantine et encadre joliment son visage de mèches raccourcies – le reste de ses cheveux longs s’épanouissant librement dans son dos.  
Non, elle n’a plus peur, ni des autres élèves jalouses ni des professeurs. Elle est une bonne élève et une bonne camarade et plus personne ne lui cherchera noise.

Et pour les gens qui la connaissent moins bien et ne voient pas toutes ces subtilités, les chaussettes crèvent les yeux.   
Ah, les chaussettes... Étirées à l’infini, les socquettes blanches de son uniforme, elle les a remplacées par des bas qui tiennent bien au-dessus du genou, à la rencontre de sa jupe. Ça distrait le regard de sa poitrine. Il y a maintenant équilibre entre deux zones et le regard qui valdingue de l’une à l’autre finit toujours par remonter jusqu’à ses yeux au lieu de rester coincé plus bas : voyons s’il y a aussi joli plus haut, et, que oui !  
Et puis ça renforce encore l’impression qu’elle soit plus grande qu’elle n’est réllement – quoique depuis l’an dernier elle ait effectivement grandi. En plus d’avoir mûri. 

Tatsuki laisse faire ces changements d’apparence sans protester désormais.   
Ça va renforcer l’attention qu’elle recevra, c’est vrai. Mais non seulement elle est là au cas où ça déborderait, mais en plus Orihime est assez grande pour se défendre elle-même.  
Et puis zut, de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-elle à cacher ses charmes ?  
Juste parce que plusieurs garçons (et Chizuru) ont frôlé la crise d’apoplexie le premier jour de classe en la voyant dans son nouvel uniforme ? Parce que d’autres filles vont être jalouses que ça lui aille si bien et à elles moins ?  
Nan. Objectivement, ça n’est pas sa faute à elle, si les gens sont tous ce qu’ils sont. Et puis de toute façon dans leur classe, ils se connaissent tous bien, désormais, et ils ont laissé la jalousie, l’envie, la frustration, tout ça derrière eux. Alors voilà.

Orihime porte l’uniforme du lycée et le porte bien. Et en-dessous elle a bien le droit d’être elle-même !


	13. Des promesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'en passe, des choses, dans leur petite vie censée être tranquille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des promesses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Couple :** Inoue Orihime  & Arisawa Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « 10 micro-fics » pour Nelja (septembre '09)  
>  **Continuité :** ça va être flou   
> **Nombre de mots :** 250 au total

1\. Angst:   
_J’étais pourtant censée la protéger !_  
(o5)

2\. AU:   
« La fille aux cheveux courts, mal teints... Inoue ? Non, elle ne parle jamais à personne. Elle a été persécutée plus jeune et depuis elle s’est complètement murée. 'Cherche pas Arisawa, ça fait depuis des années maintenant, on en tirera plus rien. »  
(40) 

3\. Crack:   
Chizuru réclame, « Tatsukiii je t’en prie, si je ne peux pas faire de Hime ma femme, laisse-moi au moins être sa demoiselle d’honneur ! »  
(25)

4\. Crossover: [Gunnerkrigg Court]  
« ...votre nouveau professeur d’anglais, Anthony Carver. »  
Ayant croisé son regard juste une fois, Orihime, bouche bée, déclare « J’attends beaucoup de lui ! »  
(20)

5\. First Time:   
« Bon sang, j’ai l’impression qu’on l’a déjà fait encore et encore dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, à cause de Chizuru ! (et d’avoir tenté de te mettre avec Ichigo.) Pourquoi ça ne pas être juste toi et moi ? »  
(40)

6\. Fluff:   
« Je t’ai préparé un repas super-spécial. Avec trois desserts ! »  
(10)

7\. Humor:   
« On dirait que vous êtes mariées, toutes les deux. Est-ce que je serais convaincante dans le rôle l’amante ?  
\- Ta gueule, Chizuru. »  
(20)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
Elles ont joué à ce jeu de toutes les meilleures amies : enterrer une boîte avec dedans un cadeau pour l’autre, à ouvrir dans dix ans. Dedans, une mèche de cheveux châtain, nouée d’un joli ruban – le sceau d’une promesse.  
(40) 

9\. Smut:   
Nue, Orihime ôte, l’une après l’autre, ses deux barrettes, et s’allonge auprès de Tatsuki.  
(25)

10\. UST:   
Orihime aime Ichigo et Tatsuki a promis de l’aider. C’est gars bien, il saura la rendre heureuse, lui. Si _elle_ ne le peut pas...  
(25)


	14. Cassé et recollé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime peut effacer n'importe quelle blessure... y compris un cœur brisé ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des bouts cassés et recollés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>/  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki -> Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "os" et "refus" pour mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** International Day of Femslash (19 juil. '14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post arc du Seireitei  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Tatsuki souffre d'une fracture du bras ; renversée bêtement par une voiture, elle s'est fait peur : ç'aurait pu être plus grave. Ça n'était pas la gloire d'un combat ou un accident du à de la bravade et ça lui fait un peu honte que ça soit si trivial. Enfin, ça se ressoudera pareil. 

Orihime promet d'ailleurs de l'y aider, et pas juste en dessinant ou en déposant des baisers sur son plâtre. Tatsuki accepterait n'importe quoi d'Orihime, sa gentillesse loufoque comme sa cruauté accidentelle. 

En revanche, son cœur qu'elle a brisé sans le savoir, ça sera une autre affaire...

*

Orihime repousse l'énergie des choses, rejette les fragments de la réalité qui ne lui conviennent pas et ressoude ceux qui doivent aller ensemble. Si elle peut soigner de graves blessures de guerre, alors elle peut aussi guérir la petite fracture de sa meilleure amie ! Mais elle est obligée de le faire en secret ; même si elle voudrait tout partager avec elle, elle n'a pas le droit et doit effacer de sa mémoire la façon dont elle l'a soignée.

Tatsuki remise à neuf encore en ressort toujours plus amoureuse d'elle... et prête à devoir recommencer à renoncer à elle.


	15. Anniversaire surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un rêve mais en mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Anniversaire surprise  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki  & Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.   
> **Prompt :** : « …Je rêve, c’est ça ? » »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
> \+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je rêve, c’est ça ? demande Orihime, émerveillée.

Autour d’elles, la chambre est décorée de guirlandes de fleurs en papier très colorées et de petits lampions. Sur la table basse au milieu trônent un joli paquet cadeau et une pile de pâtisseries, l’un et les autres déjà délicieux rien qu’à le regarder.

\- Ah, non, bien sûr. Si je rêvais il y aurait aussi des poissons volants et les présentateurs de la télé qui joueraient du tuba sur un tandem. Et ça ne serait même pas mon anniversaire…  
(Que plus personne ne lui avait fêté depuis quand ?)

Tatsuki se contente de sourire.


	16. ...be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec sa bénédiction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _I want my beloved to be happy_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Arisawa Tatsuki -> Inoue Orihime /Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #96/thème libre d’après fanwork100 → ma relation f/f préférée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tatsuki aime Orihime depuis toujours ou presque. Quand elles se sont rencontrées, au collège, elle était encore trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce qu’était l’amour, mais du jour où elle est venue à sa rescousse Orihime est devenue sa meilleure amie, et l’est restée depuis.   
Elle a été témoin de son amour grandissant envers Ichigo. Pour l’avoir côtoyé avant, elle n’arrivera jamais à comprendre ce qu’elle lui trouve, mais au moins, elle sait que c’est un gars correct… et plus que tout, elle veut la voir heureuse. Alors, elle veille sur elle, et l’encourage de toutes ses forces.


End file.
